


The Rules of Three

by gluedwithgold



Series: Toy Store 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Schmoop, Timestamp, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Timestamp to "Where the Love Light Gleams"Jensen is away, and Jared and Jeff want to play - but Jared is unsure if he's okay with leaving Jensen out. They come up with a creative solution.





	The Rules of Three

Jared turned from locking the door, walked back to the register to pick up the till and carried it back to the office. Jeff was hunched over the desk, fingers of one hand threaded through his hair, eyes focused on the paperwork spread out in front of him. Jared was glad he didn’t have anything to do with the bookkeeping – tax time was stressful, if Jeff’s posture was anything to go by. He set the tray down on the small table in the corner and sat down, setting to work on counting down the cash drawer and tallying the credit receipts quietly, not wanting to disturb Jeff’s concentration. 

It’d been almost three months since Jared first walked into the toy store, depressed and lonely and sleeping cramped up on Chad’s couch. But life was weird, and could change drastically quicker than a blink. By the end of January, Jared was living with Jensen and Jeff, and was happier than he’d ever been. It still amazed him, how easily they all fit together. He’d spent the first few weeks after Christmas on edge, waiting for things to go wrong, for awkwardness to set in. He’d expected jealousy or arguments or  _ something  _ to rear up and put an end to things, but there was nothing. It felt like letting go of a long-held breath when Jared finally told Jeff and Jensen he was ready to move in, and by the end of the weekend his meager collection of possessions were mingled with theirs. 

Now, in the middle of March, they’d all settled in, living and working and just generally being happy. They’d set up a desk in the guest room for Jared to work on his writing, and Jared was happy to cut back his hours at the store. Even though he didn’t have doubts about being wanted in this relationship, he still felt the need to give Jeff and Jensen some space, some time together for just the two of them. He knew they’d both have something to say about that if they knew, but for now, Jared felt better staying home and writing three days a week. 

This week, though, Jared had worked at the store every day, since Jensen was away at a toy show checking out new products for the store. With it being so close to the tax deadline Jeff had stayed home, and Jared figured he’d be more helpful working at the store than roaming a giant convention hall with Jensen. 

Jared finished up counting and turned around to see Jeff leaning back in his chair, rubbing his neck. He picked up the cash and receipts and walked over, setting them in Jeff’s inbox. 

“Anything else need to be done tonight?” Jared asked, smiling down at Jeff. 

“Nah, kiddo. I’m just going to take care of this and we can go home,” Jeff said, reaching for the cash. “Five minutes.” 

“Good. You look like you need a break.” Jared reached out to place a hand on Jeff’s shoulder, massaging gently for a moment. Jeff leaned into the touch and let out a quiet sigh. Jared could feel how tight the muscles in Jeff’s shoulder were and narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re so tense… did you take a break at all today?” 

“Just lunch. Taxes. I’ll have it done in a couple more days, though.” Jeff shrugged as he pulled out the ledger and marked down the cash, then opened up the safe and tucked the stack of bills inside to wait for the next bank deposit. He tucked the credit card receipts into their folder, then started straightening things on his desk. When he finished and leaned back in his chair again, Jared moved behind him and slid both his hands to his shoulders, massaging. 

“You’ve got plenty of time to get it done, you shouldn’t push so hard.” Jared pressed harder into the knots at the base of Jeff’s neck, moving his thumbs in circles to work them out. Jeff let out a low groan and his shoulders dropped, relaxing. 

“You’re not really giving me a good reason to not get tense, here, baby.” Jeff chuckled and relaxed a little more as Jared continued to work. 

“It’s not good for you, Jeff. You gotta take care of yourself. You’re old, ya know?” Jared’s mouth turned up in a smirk, still massaging but waiting for the rebuttal. 

Jeff scoffed, then reached up and grabbed Jared’s wrist, tugging hard until he stumbled forward around to Jeff’s side. The next second Jeff had him by the waist and pulled down to his lap. 

“I’ll show you ‘old’, you little smartass,” Jeff grinned, then tugged Jared closer, one hand behind his head, urging him down into a kiss. Jared let out a giggle into Jeff’s mouth, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and angled his head to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping out to flick at Jeff’s lips. Jeff hummed, opening his mouth to suck in Jared’s offering, twisting his own tongue around Jared’s. His hand slid down Jared’s back, palm coming to rest on his ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh. Jared let out a moan, shifting around without breaking their kiss to straddle Jeff’s lap. He slid his hands up from Jeff’s shoulders, fingers twining in his hair and holding tight to his head, kissing harder while rocking his hips forward. Jeff grabbed onto Jared’s ass with both hands then, kneading and tugging Jared closer, his hips pressing up so Jared could feel Jeff’s quickly hardening cock pushing against him. Jared’s own jeans had gotten tight in a hurry, and he was about to reach down to open them up and relieve the pressure when a flash of Jensen shot through his mind. He pulled back, slowly breaking the kiss, Jeff chasing after his mouth as it moved away. 

“Wait, Jeff…” Jared said, leaning back to look him in the eye. “Is this… okay? I mean, Jensen’s not here, and….” 

“Why wouldn’t it be, babe?” Jeff’s brow furrowed slightly, his hands sliding up to rub gently at the small of Jared’s back. 

“We’ve never… it’s always been the three of us. And we never talked about it.” Jared tilted his head a little, thinking about it. They really hadn’t talked about their relationship, everything had just fallen into place naturally and it hadn’t seemed like there needed to be any conversations about how it was all going to work. But Jared was suddenly afraid of Jensen being jealous, of feeling like they’d cheated on him by having sex without him. He had no clue how all of this was supposed to work. “But what if… I don’t know, maybe we should wait for him?” 

Jeff ducked forward and planted a firm kiss to Jared’s lips, then reached around Jared and flipped open the laptop on the desk. Jared turned and watched as Jeff clicked the screen a few times to dial a video call to Jensen. It only rang twice before the screen flickered and Jensen’s smiling face was there. 

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Jensen was in his hotel room, bright sunlight streaming in from the windows on one side of him. 

“We had a good day, hon. Almost done with the tax prep.” Jeff smiled, angling the screen so both he and Jared were on camera. “You done for the day?” 

“Yeah, just got back in a few minutes ago, trying to decide what to get for dinner. What’s up?” 

“I’m  _ up, _ and so is Jared,” Jeff said smirking. 

“Jeff, oh my god!” Jared blurted. Jensen chuckled. 

“And you called to show me?” Jensen smiled brightly, one eyebrow quirked up. “I  _ love  _ video calling!” 

“It’s not as good as you being here,” Jeff said, grinning. “But Jared just realized we never talked about whether we’re all okay with pairing off or not. Would you rather we wait till you get home?” 

“No way, you don’t have to wait.” Jensen’s smile softened. “I wanna hear all about it when I do get home though, preferably with both of you naked.” 

Jeff turned from the screen and looked up at Jared. 

“See, baby? Nothing to worry about.” He leaned up, pressing his lips to Jared’s. He let the kiss linger, licking into Jared’s mouth slowly, then bit down on his lower lip before pulling back. 

“Fuck, you two are so hot.” Jensen dragged a hand across his mouth, eyes wide staring at his phone. 

“Not nearly as hot as you,” Jared said, then leaned toward the laptop, lips pursed as he kissed at the camera. 

“You keep that up I’m gonna need a cold shower” Jensen grinned. 

“You need to get your sweet ass back home, babe,” Jeff said, chuckling. 

“Just one more day and I’ll be there. Not soon enough.” Jensen’s eyes softened as he looked out from the screen. “I miss both of your sweet asses.” 

“What about…” Jared wriggled on Jeff’s lap, turning to face Jensen straight on. He could feel his face heating up from the idea he was about to suggest. “You wanna watch?” 

Jeff groaned behind him, his hands dropping to Jared’s thighs and gripping firmly. Jensen’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. 

“Fuck, yeah, I’ll watch.” Jensen shifted, the laptop that was obviously balanced on his lap moving and making the video shake. He scooted down so he was laying on the bed, and the computer settled next to him, a little further away and Jared could see him as pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it away, followed by the sound of his belt buckle clinking and his fly unzipping. “But you two are wearing way too many clothes now.” 

Jeff chuckled, and immediately slid his hands under Jared’s shirt, pulling it up his chest. Jared raised his arms and let Jeff pull it completely off. Jeff grabbed Jared’s hips then, spinning him on his lap until his back was to Jeff’s front, both facing Jensen. His hands slid up Jared’s sides, circling around to his chest, fingers catching his nipples. Jared shivered, his back arching and he pushed his chest into Jeff’s hands. He leaned his head back, wedging it against Jeff’s shoulder and neck while he watched the screen, the video showing Jensen sliding the laptop a little further away until they could see him from head to mid-thigh. His cock was out, fully hard and pressing against his stomach. Jared’s mouth watered and he let out a quiet moan as Jensen’s fingers wrapped around his own dick, slowly dragging his hand up and down. Jeff turned his head then, his whiskers scratching Jared’s neck as he began kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin where neck meets shoulder. His hands slid down, fingers deftly tugging at Jared’s belt and zipper, quickly freeing his cock and taking it in hand. Jeff pushed backward with his feet, rolling them in the chair so the camera could see more of them, so Jensen could see what Jeff was doing to Jared. 

“Oh fuck…” Jensen said, then licked his lips. “Babe I can’t wait to get my mouth on that cock again.” 

His words sparked a sense memory in Jared. He could practically feel Jensen’s mouth wrapped around him, those soft lips spreading warm down his shaft. He moaned, his hips hitching up into Jeff’s hand as he reached up and slid his hand around Jeff’s neck, fingers gripping his hair, pressing his lips harder against Jared’s neck. 

“Jeff… Jeff I need…” Jared practically whimpered as his hips rolled up trying to get more friction. 

“Yeah, yeah baby. I got you,” Jeff murmured into Jared’s neck before sucking deep, then pulling off with a wet pop. He stood up then, manhandling Jared into a standing position in front of him, and tugged his pants down past his knees. Jared fell forward, planting his hands on the edge of the desk. He fumbled with kicking his shoes off, stumbled a little as he pulled his feet out of the tangle of his pants while Jeff pressed up behind him, both hands gripping his now bare ass and leaning over to nip at Jared’s shoulder. Suddenly Jeff was gone, and Jared could hear scraping as he dragged the sturdy straight-backed chair over from the small table behind the desk. He positioned it in front of the camera so Jensen could see everything, then patted the seat. “Here. Bend over this, hands on the seat, okay?” 

A thrill shot up Jared’s spine as he realized what Jeff was planning, and he stepped up to the chair, draping himself over it with a shiver. He could hear Jensen let out a moan, the sight of Jared getting in this position egging him on. Jared turned his head to look at the screen and saw Jensen stroking his cock faster now, hooded eyes staring right back at him. There was some shuffling of fabric as Jeff quickly undressed behind him, then his warmth was back, pressing against Jared’s lower body, his cock slotting right against his ass. Jared whimpered as Jeff pulled his cheeks apart and thrust his hips a few times, dragging his hard dick over his exposed hole. Jeff leaned forward toward the desk then, digging into the side pocket of his messenger bag and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Jared could hear the squelch of the liquid as Jeff slicked himself up, then his fingers were at Jared’s hole, spreading the remainder around his entrance. Jared couldn’t help but push back, so turned on he was desperate for anything to fill him. He didn’t have to wait long, because Jeff was lining up his cock just a few seconds later, slowly pushing in. Jensen cursed and shifted a little on the bed, and Jared watched as he licked his lips and started stroking himself harder. With a shudder, Jared relaxed and let Jeff in, his ass opening up to him and letting him slid in. Jeff went slow but steady, pushing until his cock was completely buried and Jared was moaning with the sensation of being stuffed full. Jeff stilled, one hand gripping Jared’s hip and the other caressing his back, his breath coming in growling pants as he waited for Jared to adjust. It wasn’t long before Jared was ready, starting to squirm and push back, urging Jeff to move. Jeff didn’t make him wait, pulling his hips back and sliding back in until their bodies met with a quiet slap. Jared grunted, gripping onto the chair seat tighter and pushing back. Another few full, firm thrusts followed before Jeff started picking up the pace, fucking into Jared hard and steady. The sound of the chair legs scraping, inching, across the floor filled Jared’s ears, mingling with the panting and moaning from both Jeff and Jensen, and Jared added his own guttural grunts to the soundscape filling the room. He let go of the seat with one hand, reaching to wrap his hand around his aching cock and started stroking, his dick steadily leaking, the precome slicking up his shaft. 

“Hngh… Jeff… I’m close already… fuck!” Jared clenched his eyes closed, took in a deep breath to try to stave off his impending explosion. The warm, musky scent of Jeff and sweat and sex filled his nostrils and lit up his brain. Jeff gripped Jared’s hips harder, fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to leave marks, and he started thrusting harder still, the slap-slap-slap of their bodies meeting in perfect time with the breathy grunts escaping Jeff’s throat. Then Jeff was shouting, his cock inside Jared feeling impossibly harder, his rhythm stuttering as he came. The next second there was a long moan coming from the computer and Jared watched as Jensen tensed his whole body, eyes clenched tight as his cock spurted pulse after pulse of creamy white over his hand and onto his stomach. Jeff’s rhythm returned and he continued slamming into Jared, and a few more strokes, direct hits to Jared’s prostate each time, and Jared was freezing up, his vision whiting out and his own dick shot out hot, thick streams of come over his fingers. Jeff slowed to a stop, then pulled Jared upright, wrapping his arms around Jared’s chest to press them tight together. Jared turned his head back, leaning to catch Jeff’s mouth in a slow, lingering kiss. After a minute all three of them caught their breath, Jeff pulled the rolling chair back close to the desk and sat down, pulled Jared down on top of him, cradling him in his arms. 

“You two are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, damn,” Jensen said, smiling, his eyes filled with warmth. 

“Damn right, sweetheart,” Jeff said, chuckling and nuzzling against Jared’s neck. 

“That was pretty awesome,” Jared admitted. “But I’d still rather you were here with us, Jensen.” 

“I can’t wait to get home, Jay.” Jensen reached out, apparently touching the computer screen, probably running a finger over their faces. “Then it’s my turn to bend you over for a while.” 

“Not if I bend you over first,” Jeff said, grinning. 

“Promises, promises.” Jensen smirked. “We should probably all go get some dinner, huh?” 

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Jared leaned forward and kissed at the camera again. “Get home soon, okay?” 

“I will babe, tomorrow night. I love you both.” Jensen blew a kiss at the screen. 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Jeff said, touching his fingers to his lips, then reaching out to the camera. 

“Love you back!” Jared added, then reached forward and ended the video call. He decided then, for himself, that being with both of them, together, was what was right for him. Those last, niggling bits of insecurity about the relationship melted away. As he pulled his clothes back on and got ready to leave for the night, he thought how strangely beautiful it was to have so much love in his life. 

 


End file.
